


Smashing Every Expectation

by gayerthansnek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I added an OC because I thought it'd be cute, M/M, Raising Harry Potter, So yeah, also to give Harry a friend, i hope you enjoy this!, wolfstar raising Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayerthansnek/pseuds/gayerthansnek
Summary: AU where Wolfstar raised Harry, also Sirius didn't go to Azkaban.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. The World Will Never Be The Same

Harry Potter was an unusual boy, to say the least. Although, he didn’t know why. He didn’t know how he once somehow climbed onto the roof of his school, or how he accidentally turned his teacher’s wig blue. Because of these things, however, the Dursleys despised him. On occasion, they – particularly Uncle Vernon – would punish him. It ranged from a mere yelling at to being beaten with Uncle Vernon’s belt. There is one time that the feeling is forever ingrained into his mind; the worst it had ever been. Once it was over, the pain was too much to bear, and his vision went dark.

The next thing he remembered was waking up in his usual bed, in his usual cupboard under the stairs. He begrudgingly opened his eyes and his first thought was _bright, bright, bright_. He blinked a few times for his eyes to adjust, and found himself staring into ice blue, worried eyes. He was being kidnapped. And no one was going to stop it. The Dursleys had arranged this; he just knew it. Yet… there was something familiar in those eyes. Something he couldn’t quite place. He realised there were multiple people talking, shouting, _arguing_ behind the strange figure. One was a man, he could clearly tell, and the other sounded feminine, but… not quite. Looking the furthest his poor vision would allow, he saw a splash of bright pink hair and another head of blonde-brown hair. They were both talking to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, that much was clear. He zoned back in to the person looking at him handing him his glasses, which he took with a tiny smile. The person in front of him – a man, he noticed – had jet black hair in a _very_ messy bun atop his head.

“Good morning, Harry. How do you feel?” the other man asked him; he’d obviously walked over when Harry was putting on his glasses. Since it was clear these people were against the Dursleys, he muttered a small “good morning” back. His hazel gaze felt warm and comforting, like a warm fire when it’s snowing outside. He placed a warm hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Come on, Harry, let’s take you home.”


	2. There's A Million Things I Haven't Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry make a new friend! Also, brownie points for whoever gets the references in the chapter titles, as well as the title of the entire fic ;)

As soon as the first man he’d met stepped through the door – Sirius, he’d learnt his name was - with Harry in his arms, Tonks – the person with bright pink hair – dashed up the stairs after a small squeal of excitement from there. Sirius followed, laying Harry down on a bed already made for him, in a room separate to the one Tonks had gone into. Smiling slightly, he whispered goodnight and tucked him in, before leaving the room.

* * *

Harry awoke to sunlight streaming in from a partially closed window. He fumbled around next to him for his glasses, and gently placed them on his face. The view outside was beautiful; a baby blue sky painted with fluffy white clouds, settled above green, rolling hills next to a much larger mountain on the horizon. In the distance, a small village was nestled in a small valley with slowly sloping sides. It was a gorgeous view – one he thought he could wake up every day to.

As Harry slid out of bed and pushed open the door, his nose was met with a delicious smell of bacon, the savoury smell enticing him to follow it. Before he knew it, he was tiptoeing into the kitchen, immediately met with a long, curly, pitch black mass of hair. His first thought was that it was Sirius, only that the soft giggle that travelled from their mouth and their small size denied that. Remus – the second man he met – turned his gaze to Harry and smiled, which meant the mass of hair followed suit. On the other side of that volume of dark hair, it turned out, was the face of a girl – around his own age, if Harry had to guess – with big, icy blue eyes that transitioned into even bigger ones once they fell upon him. She jumped off of her chair and almost _bounced_ her way to him, her eyes growing more curious and excited with the second.

“Are you Harry? Harry Potter?” She questioned him, bouncing back and forth on the balls of her feet with her hands clasped behind her. She had a slight London accent, which Harry did not expect in the slightest, as it seemed she lived here.

“Uh… Yes?” Harry was caught off guard at the random question, and became all the more confused when her lips split into a wide grin at his answer.

“I’m so happy to finally meet you!! Daddy and Papa have told me how much you looked like Uncle James the last time they saw you, and you certainly do now! Except you have Auntie Lily’s eyes! What’s your favourite-” Her words were like driving 100mph on the motorway in the middle of a hurricane, and Harry barely had time to register them all before Sirius put a hand on her shoulder, calming her down a little. Harry heard her mutter a soft “sorry” before she smiled sheepishly. “My name’s Jessica, but I like to be called Silver,” she now spoke much softer and more slowly compared to her initial introduction. There was something comforting in the way her eyes shone, for Harry now felt a little less anxious.

“Hello, Silver. I guess you already know my name…” He thought for a moment. “Uh, James and Lily… Were those the names of my parents?” He’d heard the Dursleys mention those names a few times when they thought he wasn’t listening. Silver nodded, her hair bouncing with every action. “They were my godparents. And my daddy’s your godfather, so that makes us god siblings!!” Her grin was infectious, Harry thought, and wasn’t surprised when he felt the corners of his lips curving upwards.

As Harry and his newfound friend – or, as Silver put it, god sibling – made their way over to the table, he had a feeling that (however cliché it may sound) everything would be alright, for the first time in his life.


End file.
